


Welcome home...

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Eivor helps you relax after a good hunt.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Welcome home...

The ending of Winter's bite was not a pleasant sensation on the marred skin of your face and hands. Moving was a chore with your feet sinking into the muddy plains with each step you took, putting more strain on an already tired and wounded body. You lead your brave group through a mild storm, the brightness from the camp's torches threatening to give out with each cool blow from the wind. The frantic cheering from the guardsmen and the last boost from your small group gave you the rush of energy to finish those last few meters after hours of carrying a weight on your shoulders.

The sight of the brown beast earned a gasp from the younglings who peeked through their tents, their elders urging your group to hurry and find shelter from the thunder and the rain. You slipped into a large wooden hut to drop the heavy creature on the floor, patches of vivid crimson spreading all over.

Matted fur was taken by the larger huntsmen, placed on a wide wooden table with elaborate carvings on the sides. You stood tall with a proud grin and watched the flaying, waiting for your well-earned prize of the clean head of a wild, ferocious bear.

Scarred fingers pinched at the brown fur, tossing matted spots into the grass as you made you way towards the larger house in the camp. You sneaked inside to surprise the head of your clan who sat sharpening her weapons in a corner under the poor light of a nearly burnt out stone dish with oils.

 _"Graar, grrr…",_ you stumbled closer with your hands in the air, clemched to mimic claws. It was hard to see through the hollowed out eyes of the bear and even harder to breathe. After a few steps you heaved at the pressure the creatures's head put on your neck.

The blonde turned to see the half-bear, half-human fighting the air. You pulled the head off and coughed up a strand of maroon hair, hearing the oh-so faint rumble of the other's chuckle at your dramatization.

"I see your enemy was no myth...", Eivor stood up with a stretch, closing in on you to examine the head you held to your chest. "Perhaps now you will sleep a full night in peace.", her fingers squeezed at the ears, tips running through the pelt until she touched at the side of your neck, her mouth in a thin, serious line.

"You're wounded, little bird…", she pushed the fabric of your collar to the side with her index finger, warm skin caressing at the dried blood on your shoulder.

You looked at the scars on her knuckles, her slender fingers poking at the wound that made you cringe with the sting of soreness. "Let me see..", she cooed and took the freedom to help you set the head down next to her axes to slowly disrobe your upper layers.

Your skin grew warmer at her gentle touches over the soaked fabric of your tunic. She undid straps and belts with ease; the ritual of undressing you one she knew like the back of her hand. Her oceanic eyes glued to your soft features, each small twitch you gave when she brushed her bare fingertips over the open skin on your shoulder roused something inside of her. The small whimper of pain forced a heartbeat to skip, her eyes drifting down to your parted lips.

Eivor released you to scour the hut for a flask made of dark wood, the strong scent of herbs making you pout. She returned to your side, urged you to sit on a small stool and proceeded to rub the pasty mixture over the gash on your shoulder. Your small sounds of protest made her smile softly, hand applying lighter touches to your wounded and sore skin.

"However did you make this, sæta?", the tall blonde left to set the medicine away but returned to study your bare skin. With the herbal balm serving as an organic coat to your injury, you gave your shoulder a small roll, your pain dwindling down. Eivor kneeled in front of you, her hands caressing at the scars that created lines on the map of your chest and stomach, a pleased hum at no sight of any other wounds.

You pursed your lips and answered: _"I was too slow at dodging a strike. Bear's paws are…as powerful as you would expect."_ , your hand resting over her cheek earned a look of intrigue from her. You smiled, a hint of playfulness in your eyes that made her smirk.

"I know that look far too well.", her fingers grazed at the line of hair below your belly-button, stopping at the pelt around your waist. Her look of longing made your skin heat up, your tongue swiping over your lips and your fingers scratch lightly at her cheekbone.

" _Oh? What does my look say?",_ you ran your nails lightly over the paint above her ear, moving through the loose strands that fell from the braids. Her eyes closed at the touch, your sweet caresses always the perfect way to relax your wolf. She took your wrist and pressed a kiss to each fingertip, then your palm and the veins below, tongue licking at your pulse.

Eivor purred, the grip on your wrist loosening, hands spreading over the fur at your waist. "My little bird wants me to make her sing…", her cool lips pressed to your stomach, making you shiver with excitement, your fingers on her scalp moving to her strong jaw.

She trailed a path upwards, lips claiming the spot between your breasts, kissing each faint line on your skin before her height towered over yours. Fingers dipped into the waistband of your slacks, pulling you closer to her clothed form. You leaned up with a tilt of the head, mouth pressing against hers in a tender kiss, arms around her strong neck for leverage.

Eivor humored your efforts with a smile against your lips, her own arms around your thighs, picking you up with ease to set you on the soft sheep-skin of her bed. You ran your knuckle over the smooth material and gave your body a little squirm, the feeling of the wool on your back a lovely, comfortable one. You hadn't realized how much your muscles craved the softness of a bed after almost three whole days and nights of sleeping on the damp grass during your adventure to capture and slay the brown creature.

Your pleased smile and your cat-like snuggling of the wool made the wolf's heart feel warm and her lips curve in a loving line. She adored the moments where you shed your skin as a hunter as let her see the almost child-like personality you reserved only for her. It allowed her a moment of weakness, where the pressure and responsibilities of leading a clan wasn't on her mind. All she thought of was you; how you smiled and laughed when the wool tickled at your sides, how your naked body with the tattoo you two shared was there for her eyes to feast upon.

The assassin crawled over you as if you were prey, leaning down to steal another kiss from you. A deep sound from her made you open your lips, inviting her tongue into your eager mouth. You tasted the meat mixed with the brew she had for dinner and urged her closer to your body. Skilled fingers pulled at the thick layer of her tunic, loosening it enough for you to slip your hands underneath to claw at her broad shoulders, marking her muscular, scarred back.

You pulled away from her lips with a soft gasp, taking her gorgeous face in your hands, pressing your foreheads together. You absorbed her heat for a few seconds before looking up at her with dilated pupils; _"Disrobe, my wolf. I need to feel your skin on mine…",_ you pressed a brief, tender kiss to her nose.

Eivor moved backwards to stand in front of you, her fingers making quick work of the layers that shielded her body from you. Pushing up on your elbows, you watched each movement she made, each bit of skin exposed to your wanting eyes. The expanse of her stomach with a scar across, each ab looking like it had been crafted by the old Gods. Your eyes moved up to the ink on her left breast that matched yours in place and color. Over the heart so nobody would be able to tear you apart. Over each pump of blood that would pull you towards each other if were you ever lost. Over the red organ she promised beated for you and only you; her darling, her love, her everything.

Her arms flexed with the toss of her remaining bits of clothing, her naked form under the orange glow of the fire made her look divine. Each scar like a stop your eyes lingered on, from the one over her cheek to the ones on her shoulders and arms, the ones over her sculpted arms and hands, the one right next to her tattoo to the ones on her stomach. Below, your hungry eyes drifted to the V-line, the faint marks on her hips and the golden curls between powerful legs covered in the most amount of scars. You thought she was so beautiful with so many reminders of the hardships and fights she had gone through to build a community like the one you two had now.

"I can feel you staring, sweet one…", Eivor chuckled and made her way towards you, grasping at your trousers with a wide smirk. "Do you enjoy what you see?", her biceps bulged with the sudden pull and in an instant, you were fully exposed to your lover.

Your wolf growled at the sight, her tongue running over her bottom lip. She pressed her weight to your side, marred hand traveling down your arm, holding your hand for her to press a kiss to the knuckles. A sweet gesture to ask for permission, her mouth on yours again to steal air from you. Her fingertips on your collarbones, touching at the length of bone before caressing a path down to your inked breast and your taut nipple. You moaned into her mouth at the slight pinch to your peak that sent a jolt up your spine and made you arch your back. She toyed with the nub, skilled fingers kneading at your chest, your legs parting on instinct for her to slip a wide thigh between, her knee brushing just barely against you.

 _"Kjæresten min…",_ your called for her, voice barely above a whisper after she broke the kiss. Your hands searched her body, nails over the blonde's ribcage, up to her soft breast. She dipped her fingers lower, doing the same circular motions on your stomach and just above the curls in-between your parted thighs. You called for her again and she began to slide down your side to press her mouth to your bare breast, a hungry hum given with the curl of her warm tongue over your nipple. You sighed, body arching up for more contact she so willingly gave you.

Eivor smiled against your chest, watching your eyes close with a soft whimper. Dexterous hand pushed past the curls, spreading you open for her fingertips to tease a line from your cunt up to your clit. You bit into your bottom lip, squirming against her, looking for more. She murmured in ancient tongue how much she loved you, mouth pressing kisses to the spot between your breasts while her fingers started their slow pace of caressing at your bud of nerves.

You gasped when she applied a bit of pressure, her teeth to the side of your neck, grazing the skin she had claimed night after night. You scratched at her back, trying to urge her to do more, to sink her teeth into your neck and to claim you once again. She did so with a pleased hum, licking a stripe from your ear to the vein at your neck, sucking with fervor until the skin bruised in an array of purples and crimson.

 _"Eivor, my wolf…",_ you hissed at the press of her long finger against your wet, twitching entrance, the slight push past your lips made you throw your head back with a shaky breath. She pushed further until your hips gave a buck, her movements tender and slow.

"My little bird…You take me in so well…", her proud voice pressed to your flushed cheek and her thumb pressed to your clit made you see sparks. Your hips moved on the bed, trembling body aching for more of the pleasure she was giving you. She curled her one finger in you and you gasped, feeling a second one join in playing with your twitching inner-walls as her thumb moved back and forth on your clit.

You let out a sweet moan, your fingers digging into the woman's back for support as you moved your hips further, chasing that feeling you knew too well at the pit of your stomach. She chuckled against the hickey on your neck, looking up at your parted lips and the color over your neck and face. With a tender kiss to your jaw, she pulled her long fingers out of you and pushed herself down until her head was mere inches away from your needy, dripping sex.

"Not yet, love…not until I get to taste you…", her hot mouth to your thigh kept the flame burning but the empty sensation between your thighs made you let out a groan. You tried to squeeze your lover's head to the spot you needed her most, making her growl against the damp skin of your inner-thigh. You let go of her head with a curse and she rewarded you by pressing the lightest of kisses to your clit.

Patience, she asked with the flat of her tongue tasting at your pussy. You moaned at the press of the wet muscle to your hole, the swipe of her tongue over your lips, lips sucking at your nub. She repeated the motion until your body arched and then took a strong hold of your legs, changing the pace and the movements as your hips struggled to follow.

 _"Eivor, please…",_ your chest heaved with the sharp take and release of air. She was fully absorbed in eating you out, her eyes closed and head bobbing with each lick. You cried her name and begged for her fingers. She couldn't deny you a second time so you got what you wanted; a finger curling into you and her lips focused on the bundle of nerves that would help you throw your head back with a sob.

Your wolf relented her pace, soothing your high with soft kisses to your lips and thighs. Eivor smiled at your trembling body, your fingers curled in the wool, your eyes closed shut with a frown, your lips open with the sweet sounds she adored hearing. Her little bird had sang her name and she couldn't look any more in-love than when she saw your face soften and your eyes blinking up to look down at her.

"My darling one…", she pressed kisses up your body, laying next to you with a sigh. You saw her hand slip between her thighs and your arms shot up to wrap around her neck. You kissed at her jawline and gave her a kiss when she stiffened in your embrace.

You whispered how much you loved her and felt her weight on you, arms at your sides as she restes her warm skin on yours. You smiled against her temple and she hummed against your cheek. You allowed her to sleep on you that night; the comforting weight and hot skin of your lover giving you peace.


End file.
